The past few decades have witnessed an increase in the use of computers. Whereas once upon a time the only places computers could be found were in a research institutions, universities, or governmental organizations, today people interact with many computers during the day. Between home and business computers, automatic teller machines, personal digital assistants, and cell phones, the average person is in knowing contact with several computers. But computers can also be found in places where the average person might not expect. Refrigerators, toasters, and cash registers are just a few of the devices that most people do not realize include computers (typically referred to as embedded systems).
Another device that people use on a daily basis without conscious knowledge that the device includes embedded systems is the automobile. Built-in computers monitor the automobile's performance, adjusting components to keep the automobile working as smoothly as possible. For example, whereas once upon a time a backyard mechanic could adjust the idle on his carburetor, today computers automatically adjust the fuel injectors in the automobile.
The increased use of embedded systems in automobiles has had the indirect effect of increasing the complexity of the automobile. Today, the average person can add gasoline to the gas tank, check the oil level using the dipstick, verify the proper tension on the timing belt, and perhaps change a tire. Adjusting or repairing anything else is too complicated or requires specialized equipment. Specifically, accessing the built-in computer in an automobile is not a task easily accomplished by the average user. The automobile does not provide easy access to the computer.
Because there is little for the average user to do but take the car to a mechanic, automobile manufacturers are simplifying the design of the dashboard display. Many cars today include an “idiot light,” which says something to the effect of “Service Car Soon.” The user then takes the car to the mechanic, who figures out exactly why the “idiot light” activated and fixes the problem.